Most large tractor/trailer type trucks (trucks) have duel fuel tanks for increased fuel capacity and the fuel tanks are located on both sides of the truck. It is important to balance the fuel weight on a truck because an unbalanced weight on either side of the truck may cause the truck to overturn on a sharp curve. A connecting line fits onto reducer fittings and runs between the two fuel tanks to put the fuel tanks in pressure communication with one another. There is a net flow of fuel passing from one tank to another only whenever there is a differential pressure caused by one tank having more fuel than the other. Thus, with the connecting line connecting the two tanks, there is never an imbalance in the fuel weight for very long.
A problem arises whenever the connecting line between the fuel tanks is severed or detached from the reducer fittings to the fuel tanks, which often happens in a wreck or when the truck runs over road debris. Whenever the connecting line is severed or detached from the reducer fittings, fuel is spilled onto the ground causing environmental damage and creating a fire hazard. In fact, many truck drivers who have accidents lose their life not due to the damage caused by the accident, but due to fire when their fuel is spilled onto the road and ignited.
It is to solving these problems and others that the present invention is directed.